Conventionally, there is disclosed an attachment configuration of a terminal name plate of an electronic device as follows. That is, a plurality of electronic devices having a top surface thereof exposed are stacked in a staged manner, each of the electronic devices includes a terminal part and a terminal name part placed on a tip end of a case, the terminal part and the terminal name part are shifted with one another so that the terminal parts and terminal name parts of respective electronic devices are not visually blocked by an electronic device immediately above them, a surface of the terminal name part is inclined, and a terminal name plate is attached on the inclined surface (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).